


Movie Night

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Could have been worse, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, M/M, Movie Nights, UTSS, kustard - Freeform, sans kinda gets hurt but he's okay, some humans are still jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Red and Sans’ biweekly movie night goes horribly wrong. Or maybe it was exactly right. When faced with the reality of their own impermanence, true feelings come to light.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/gifts).



> Undertail Secret Santa Summer event gift for Rehlia. I hope you like this, hun!

 

“you ready to go?” Red asked as he stepped up to the door.

Sans double-checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. Just like the last five times he’d checked, he did.  “yep.”

Red nodded and opened the door.  Just before the two walked out, Papyrus rounded the corner and pulled his brother into a hug.

“HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!” he said happily.

Both Sans and Red groaned. “it’s not a date, bro.”

Papyrus just smiled and let his brother go.  The two shorter skeletons were allowed to leave.

They were quiet for a while as they walked down the street toward the movie theater.  They’d done this many times before; it wasn’t anything new to them.  They chose to walk for reasons neither of them would admit out loud: it gave them more time with the other. Instead of admitting the true reason, they decided to tell each other that it was good to get some physical exercise once in a while. The movie theater was only two blocks away from Sans’ house, so it wasn’t a long, strenuous walk.

Normally, however, they’d talk as they walked. It never mattered what they’d talk about. It could be entirely made-up bullshit and neither would care. Sometimes they’d talk about something that happened to one of them since they’d last seen each other, or sometimes they’d talk about their brothers’ and their antics. Neither was really sure what to say this time.

Papyrus’ comment about a date made them both uncomfortable, but for reasons the other didn’t know. They thought the other was put off by the idea of dating them. In reality, the opposite was true. Sans would give anything for these bi-weekly movie nights to be dates. Red could see himself holding Sans’ hand as they walked, putting his arm around Sans in the theater, and kissing him when they went back to his place. Sans loved the idea of being able to talk to Red about his feelings, to show him how much he appreciated everything Red did for him and to tell Red that he cared so much more than he allowed himself to show.

Instead, they stayed silent. It wasn’t a comfortable silence; both skeletons felt the uneasiness in the air between them. It was so unusual that Sans had no idea how to break it.

Red was the first to clear his throat as the theater came into view. “so, uh…your brother, man.”

They both chuckled nervously.  Sans nodded. “yeah, he thinks he’s funny.”

Red took a moment to look at Sans as they walked. Their features were so similar, yet different enough for strangers to tell them apart. Red was taller by two inches and, like most Fell monsters, he was thicker than his Tale counterpart. He chalked it up to being forced to train and fight in a way Sans never had to endure.

They managed to strike up a conversation about the movie they were going to see, each giving their opinion on the trailer and what they’d heard from others about it.  It was supposed to be a fascinating concept piece about the possibility of life on other planets. Soon enough they reached the theater. It was Red’s turn to buy the tickets.

Two hours later, they walked back out of the theater full of opinions about what they’d just sat through. Although they’d both enjoyed the concept, the way the movie had presented its theories was hard to follow and frustrating for both of them. Not to mention the liberties they’d taken on how astrophysics worked in real life had both skeletons peeved.

They had just about reached the halfway point home when a voice suddenly rang out from behind them. 

“Look, Brady! Zombies!”

Red and Sans both turned to see a kid who looked no more than a preteen standing on the sidewalk with an older boy who seemed to still be a teen himself. The older boy had a grip on the younger’s green jacket and stared at the skeletons with wide, fearful eyes.

“Not zombies, Travis. Those are monsters.” The older boy, Brady, said with a trembling voice.

Sans was ready to forget the whole thing and just continue on their way, but Red wasn’t. He took a step toward the boys, and Sans groaned.

“got a problem with monsters?” Red asked, pretending to be casual. His eye lights burned a little brighter than normal, Sans noticed. He didn’t like humans to begin with, but when they had a problem with him first, he usually took it personally.

Sans reached out and took a hold of Red’s sleeve.  “c’mon, dude; let’s just leave.”

Red pulled out of his grasp and took another step toward the boys.  The older looked truly terrified, while the younger looked like he wanted a fight.  This could get interesting, Red thought. Laws be damned; he’d protect himself and his friend if needed.  He hoped it was needed.

The younger boy named Travis also took a step toward the monsters.  “Our dad says monsters are stupid and gross and should go back underground where they belong!”

“that right?” Red asked, baring his teeth.

“He doesn’t mean that,” Brady sputtered. “He just…um…” he trailed off, not sure how to defend the younger kid.

Travis stooped down to pick something up off the ground.  Before either skeleton realized what was going on, the rock he hurled at them hit Sans on the upper leg.

Red was at his side immediately. “shit, sans, you okay?”

The intent wasn’t enough to kill him, but Sans still felt the damage to his soul. His HP had just been taken down to a quarter of a point.  He nodded, gripping Red’s jacket for stability.

“i think so, but we need to go. get me to tori.”

Red balked. “that crazy bitch?”

Sans sighed. “my tori, you asshole!”

For a half a second, Red was torn. He felt the need to get Sans to safety tug sharply at his soul, but at the same time he needed to hurt that kid for hurting Sans. The decision was made for him when he looked around only to find that the boys had already disappeared. With a grunt of displeasure, he wrapped his arms around Sans and teleported to Toriel’s house.

Toriel immediately began to work on healing Sans as soon as he and Red had explained what happened. Frisk was there as well, and Red couldn’t help but look them over. It was still a little freaky how everyone he knew had a few duplicates running around. His Frisk was, as usual for the Fell verses, tougher and meaner than this Frisk, but they both got along famously and teamed up on the whole ambassador thing.

While Toriel did what she could for Sans, Red called both Papyrus and Edge to let them know what had happened, assure them that Sans was fine, and let them know they’d both be staying at Toriel’s for the night.

As things began to calm down a little, the reality of what happened began to seep into Red’s consciousness. Because of his stupidity and anger problems, he’d nearly gotten Sans killed. It was by miracle alone that the kid was too young and naïve to know to put the intent behind the attack. Had he known, or had the older kid thrown the rock, Sans could have easily died.

“i’m so sorry,” he said softly as he sat beside Sans on the couch. Toriel had instructed him to rest and had invited Red to stay with him.  She and Frisk were currently on a hunt for blankets and pillows to make a makeshift bed on the floor for him.

Sans reached out and took Red’s hand. “it’s okay. i’m okay. barely even a scratch.” He lifted his shorts to show the healing bruise midway up his left femur.  “my hp is already at three-quarters of a point.”

Red winced. He had once thought he had it bad with a grand total of five HP points. It hadn’t taken long after the different universes collided to realize that the different Sanses usually only had one HP. They’d come to the conclusion that his LV had raised it.

“that’s not cause for celebration, y’know,” he said, gently squeezing Sans’ phalanges in his own. “if i’d’a just left when you asked to, this wouldn’t’a happened.”

Sans nodded. “you’re right, but unfortunately time travel still isn’t possible.” He snapped his fingers in a disappointed gesture.

“where the fuck is doctor who when you need him?”

“her; she’s a woman now.”

“fuck. yeah, i forgot. we need a delorean.”

Sans snorted. “get one’a those time turner things like hermione has.”

“you’re such a fucking nerd. what about that one time travel bong? you remember that?” Red laughed as he recalled the movie. His memories were probably skewed as he’d been high as fuck when he’d watched it.

Sans laughed with him. “who could forget a time traveling bong?”

Their laughter died when their hands hit Sans’ leg and he hissed in pain. Red was quick to move their hands away, setting them in his lap instead. He was right back to feeling guilty about this.  He sucked in a breath and tried not to think about how close he’d been to losing his best friend.

He remembered what it was like before the barrier broke and the multiverse collapsed in on itself, merging the universes together into one.  He had been so alone in the underground. The few friends he did have played by the one rule of Underfell: kill or be killed. They’d be just as likely to kill him as they would be to stand with him, depending on which option had the better reward. Every monster was like that. It wasn’t a character fault; it was a universe fault.

Then Frisk had fallen, died, the whole reset shit played out, and the barrier broke. He had real friends now; friends who would stand beside him regardless of what the outcome might be or what the reward for standing against him was. Monsters from his own universe warmed up quickly to the idea that they were safe on the surface and abandoned the murder mentality. Even with some humans being hostile toward them, it was still better than constantly looking over his shoulder and worrying how he and his brother were going to survive the next day.

Meeting duplicates of the universes had been weird as fuck for the first year or so, but eventually everyone just kind of got used to it. Monsters tended to band together with those like themselves, so it was no surprise when the skeletons all decided to live in close proximity to each other.

Out of all the skeletons Red had met and gotten to know—aside from his own brother of course—Sans was the one he’d felt the deepest connection with. They’d become fast friends, and now, close to five years later, he’d begun to develop even deeper feelings for him. At first, he hadn’t been sure what to do about it. He’d decided to simply ignore it in favor of keeping his friendship with Sans as easy as it had always been. As selfish as he might be, he couldn’t imagine a good outcome to that conversation. And maybe it was his selfishness that kept him from saying anything: he wanted Sans in any way he could have him. Being able to call him his best friend and casually hang out as often as they did was a great thing. He told himself he wasn’t afraid of anything, but deep down, he was terrified that Sans would need a break from him if he knew what Red really wanted.

“i really am okay,” Sans said, breaking the silence that hung between them.

Red looked up, a little startled. He’d been lost in his head for a few minutes. He stared into Sans’ smiling face for a moment as a new fear crept up his spine. What if he never got the chance to tell Sans how he felt?  What if another attacker with a stronger aim or more intent went after him? Just the idea of living without Sans was painful enough, but knowing he’d regret it his entire life if he never said anything began eating away at his soul.

“are you okay?” Sans asked. “you look a little shaken there, buddy.”

Red nodded. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Toriel and Frisk came back with the things they needed to make up the beds for the skeletons.

After the couch was set up and a bed was crafted on the floor in front of it, the three monsters and Frisk made their way to the kitchen to get a snack before bed. Red took the time to think about how he was going to tell Sans how he felt.

Sans kept an eye on Red as they munched on their snacks. He didn’t blame Red for what had happened. It could happen anywhere, at any time. It could have been so much worse. As he thought about that, he found himself also thinking about his evolving feelings for Red. The reminder of just how fragile he really was didn’t feel nice one bit, but it did serve to put a few things in perspective. How much time would he have had with Red if he’d talked to him a few months ago when he started feeling this way? What if he never got that time because some asshole human didn’t think twice about attacking him? They had no way of knowing just how easily they could kill him.

He needed to talk to Red. As soon as possible, he decided. If Red didn’t feel the same, he’d deal with it. He’d make changes if he needed to in order to make sure Red still felt comfortable around him.

After they’d finished their snack, Toriel hugged both skeletons and saw that they were both comfortable in their beds, then took Frisk to put them to bed.

Almost as soon as they were out of the room, both Red and Sans sat up.

“hey, red?”

“sans?”

They spoke at the same time and chuckled about it for a moment.

Red cleared his throat. “sans?”

Sans scooted over to one side of the couch and gestured for Red to sit next to him. “what’s up?”

Red sucked in a deep breath and turned a little to face his counterpart. “i need to tell ya somethin’. i need you to just listen, okay?”

Sans nodded. “okay, but after that i have something to say, too.”

“okay.” Another deep breath. Here goes nothing. “alright, so i really don’t know how to say this. i’ll start off by saying i don’t expect nothin’ from ya, okay? i don’t expect ya to feel the same or to do anything with me if you don’t want to. i just…need you to know something.”  He paused for a moment, looking over at Sans. When he nodded again, Red continued.

“so i’m just gonna say it. i like you, sans. i mean, more than just this casual friendship we got goin’ on. i like you how undyne likes alphys.”

There, he’d said it. He tried to calm his pounding soul as he waited for Sans to react. He was not prepared to hear Sans giggle.

It only took a few seconds for Red’s words to sink in. Once they did, Sans was positively giddy. He realized a moment later that Red probably misinterpreted his laughter. He coughed and reached out, taking Red’s hand in his once again.

“i’m not laughing at you, red. i’m laughing because i’m relieved. i was really nervous about what i wanted to tell you, but you basically took the words out of my mouth. i guess the best way for me to put is to say that i like you how alphys likes undyne.”

Red let the words settle for a moment before a huge smile spread across his face. “yeah?”

“yeah.”

They scooted a little closer to each other, and Red laced his fingers with Sans’. They leaned in, touching their foreheads together and just enjoying the closeness and knowing that the other was interested in more than friendship. Both skeletons felt liberated, their souls finally able to reach out to the other the way they had wanted for so long.

A moment later, Red laughed softly. Without pulling away, he explained. “your brother probably knew what was up a long time ago. i gotta take you out on a real date now.”

Sans snickered along with Red. “he’s gonna be so annoying about this. i can hear him now: ‘i told you it was a date, but you didn’t listen to me. the great papyrus is never wrong!’”

Red squeezed Sans’ fingers and pulled back enough to meet his eye lights. “you’re supposed to be resting. i’m not gonna be the reason you don’t get enough rest.” He got up and tucked Sans back into the couch before settling down on his knees. He leaned over Sans, a sly grin on his mouth. “you want a goodnight kiss?”

Sans smirked back. “’course i do.”

Red leaned in and pressed his teeth gently to Sans’. The kiss was soft and only lasted a few moments, but it was everything either skeleton could have hoped for in a first kiss. Red pulled back and gently rubbed his thumb along Sans’ cheekbone.

“g’night, sans.”

Sans leaned into the touch. “night.”

Red settled himself down on the floor and smiled at the ceiling for a while before finally closing his eyes.

* * *

“you wanna come in for a minute?” Sans asked, not entirely sure what he was hoping for.

He and Red had been officially dating for three months. Despite Red’s crude and often inappropriate behavior, he had let Sans set the pace for their physical relationship. They’d started with kisses and slowly worked their way up to heavy petting. Sans wasn’t sure if he was ready for more, but he sure wasn’t opposed to finding out.

Red looked at the house for a second, considering his options.  He sure as fuck wanted to go in, and he couldn’t even begin to deny that he wanted Sans’ reasoning behind the invitation to be one of a sexual nature. No lights were on in the house, but that didn’t mean nobody was home. It was late, and so entirely possible that Papyrus was taking his nightly nap. Like his own brother, Papyrus’ naps never lasted for more than a few hours. He really didn’t want to think about having sex with Sans for the first time (or any time for that matter) within earshot of either of their brothers.

Sans cleared his throat, wondering to himself what Red’s silence meant. “papyrus is having a sleepover with blue; he’s not home, and he’ll be gone all night.”

Well, that made up Red’s mind real fast. “then yeah, i’d like to come in.”

Sans wasn’t sure why he was so relieved, but he didn’t want to dwell on that. He led the way inside and shut and locked the door behind him.

“keepin’ me as your prisoner, eh?” He gestured to the lock.

Sans grinned. “it was my evil plot all along. no one will hear you scream.”

“who says you can make me scream?” Red lifted a brow and gave Sans a sexy smirk as he all but fell back onto the couch.

Sans sat next to him and snuggled close. “you only think you’re the shit because your world was tougher than mine. i got a few tricks up my sleeve.”  One benefit of dating his counterpart from an alternate universe was that he was likely to have all the same sensitive spots Sans had himself. He knew his own body very well, which hopefully meant he _could_ make Red scream. Or at least make him feel damn good.

Red wrapped an arm around Sans’ shoulders and leaned in for a deep kiss. He pulled back only a moment later. “if that’s the case, then i can’t wait to get that shirt off a’ ya.”

Sans snorted. “that was terrible.”

Red just shrugged. “can’t all be winners. you wanna do this?” He nuzzled the side of Sans’ face and kissed his cheekbone. “it’s your call.”

Sans took a second to breathe before he nodded. He wasn’t nervous about being with Red. He was nervous because it had been a long damn time and he wanted to somehow be able to make sure Red was satisfied.

“i wanna do this. do you?”

“hell yeah.”  He kissed the other. “not sure i’m likin’ this couch, though. we should take this to your room.”

Sans agreed. They were already wrapped up in one another, so he just teleported to his bed. He didn’t hesitate when Red began to push him down, hovering over him and kissing him deeply, his hands slowly skimming down his ribs over his shirt. He adjusted slightly, settling himself between Sans’ legs, and let one hand dip under his shirt.

Sans gasped at the feel of Red’s fingers against his bare ribs. He was already getting heated just from anticipation, and the extra sensations left his head spinning. He greedily drank in everything that was Red, grasping desperately at Red’s jacket and trying to pull him impossibly closer. They worked together to remove their clothing, and soon both skeletons were naked. Neither had yet formed anything with their magic, but their pelvises glowed with their desire.

“stars, you’re beautiful,” Red murmured, running a hand down Sans’ sternum.  He’d admired all the Tale skeleton’s clean, unmarred bones at one point or another, but this was something new.

“so are you.” Sans took a small step closer and wrapped his arms around Red. He began massaging his spine at his cervical vertebrae, carefully paying attention to avoid any deep scars that could still be painful, and slowly worked his way down. Red groaned, a contented sound that warmed Sans’ soul. 

Red kissed him hard as he allowed his magic to form and reached down to Sans’ hips to hopefully coax his into doing the same. To his happy surprise, Sans had already formed a pussy. Red groaned again and let his fingers lightly trace over the curves of the outer lips. Sans whimpered into the kiss as Red pushed past and found his clit.  He rubbed gently, eagerly swallowing each and every one of Sans’ sounds.

Sans’ hands faltered on Red’s spine. Instead of massaging, he was now just holding on for support as Red touched him.  He had a vague thought that he should probably be returning the favor, but he just couldn’t pay attention to that at the moment. He didn’t hesitate to obey when Red gently pushed him, urging him to lie down.

Red laid down next to him and continued to rub his clit and kiss him.  Sans pulled back a moment later.

“please, red.” He was so close to begging and he didn’t even care. “fuck, please…” He rolled his hips, grinding against Red’s fingers.

Red nodded and got into position, looking down at Sans as he guided his tip to the other’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, giving Sans time to adjust, and grunted as he tried to keep himself from shoving forward. Once hilted, he took a moment to make sure Sans was still okay.

“i’m gonna have to hurt you if you don’t start moving.” Sans tried to sound menacing, but the moan in his voice was far too evident. Red just snickered and began rocking against him.

“fuck, sans.” He leaned down, holding himself up by his elbows, and kissed the other as his movements became rougher. 

Sans wrapped his arms and legs around Red, his bones stiffening as pleasure mounted. He had been the furthest thing from a virgin before, but he’d never felt anything like this. It was more than just physical gratification; he could feel his connection with Red in his soul and each movement seemed to deepen that connection. He held tighter and kissed with more desperation as his body spiraled toward something incredible.

Breaking the kiss, Red shoved his face into the crook of Sans’ cervical vertebrae. They were both oddly quiet for all their panting and moaning, no actual words being formed and the volume stunted by a need to concentrate as much as possible on feeling.  He bit lightly at Sans’ clavicle and felt the moment his soul broke open.  Sans’ back arched and his bones stiffened, his sockets and jaw both clenched tightly shut as his pussy constricted around his cock.

Red growled and came hard, his movements jerky against the other until he was spent. He pulled out and managed to push himself to Sans’ side, collapsing onto the mattress and panting hard.  His eyes closed as he took a moment to recuperate.  Sans was equally exhausted; he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be moving again for the next week.

“goddamn,” Red finally muttered.

Sans chuckled. “you can say that again.”

“goddamn.”

They both snorted.  Sans parted one socket just enough to figure out where Red was. With far more effort than should have been required for the action, he grunted and turned onto his side to snuggle up to the other.  Red’s arms wrapped around him and they both went still again. 

Red was almost asleep when Sans’ voice brought him back to consciousness.

“stay here with me,” he said, more of a plea in his tone than Red wanted to hear.

“’course i’ll stay. you couldn’t make me leave,” Red answered. He kissed Sans’ skull.

Sans snuggled a little closer and sighed contentedly. “i love you, red.”

Red’s arms tightened around him. “love you, too.”

It wasn’t long before they were both asleep.


End file.
